Ghost
A ghost is the disembodied spirit of a deceased person or animal. Fable and TLC In'' Fable'' and Fable: The Lost Chapters, there are several ghost characters that you meet, although none are hostile. A ghost who was lost at sea can be encountered in Oakvale. He asks you to dig up his treasure to give to his wife. If you return to Orchard Farm after you completed the main quest there, you can find the farmer asking you to make sure his mother's ghost can rest in peace. Exclusively in The Lost Chapters, you can meet the ghost of Amanda Grey in the quest Investigating the Mayor. You can also find a few ghosts in the Necropolis in The Lost Chapters. In the "Collecting Your Mother's Soul" quest, you'll encounter Scarlet Robe's ghost telling him that she is being tormented by Screamers. Fable II These pirates are led by Captain Dread in The Sinkhole and aboard The Marianne, Dread's ship. You can also talk with the ghost of Victor/Victoria in the quest Till Death Do Us Part. Fable III Ghosts are a new enemy in Fable III. They can first be encountered during the Missing Play quest. You can also encounter ghosts in a quest in Silverpines if you purchased the Limited Collector's Edition. Max Spade sends waves of them to try and kill the Hero during the Gone But Not Forgotten quest. You can kill them, like the Ghost Pirates from Fable II. As well as being an enemy, Max and his brother Sam are also ghosts, as is their mother Elizabeth Spade. Jammy also comes back as a ghost once you purchase Mourningwood Fort. Fable: The Journey Ghosts are once again encountered in Fable: The Journey, ''although you never get the chance to fight them as you did in ''Fable II ''and ''Fable III. ''Instead, these ghosts, once soldiers of the Royal Army, serve as your allies in the fight against the hollow men of the Fallen Fen. Notes *Ghost Ale is a drink in ''Fable III which can be only be consumed by Sam and Max during the 'Gone But Not Forgotten' quest and the Hero after completing the 'Bored To Death' quest. If the Hero decides to drink the ghost ale, they will temporally become a ghost, as well as throw up several times and the screen and audio will become distorted.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZDHq_Y1w38 When Sam drinks this he appears to grow. This may not be from the ale, but from deciding to disobey his Mother after breaking her no alcohol rule. *Like human enemies, ghost can sometimes bleed if you perform an execution move (such as throwing a sword into their chest) in Fable III despite not having blood. *During the Fable III quest The Silverpines Curse, the Hero will encounter Seth, the ghost of a wolf. *In Fable III, ghosts count as human beings and men (when applicable) for the purpose of legendary weapon upgrades. Ghost villagers still count as villagers, which will be reflected in the player's kill statistics, but the player will not receive a morality penalty for killing them. Likewise, ghost soldiers (seen only during the Silverpines Curse and Gone But Not Forgotten quests) count as soldiers. pl:Duchy Category:Fable Characters Category:Fable II Characters Category:Fable III Characters Category:Fable III Enemies